Torpor
by shinigami714
Summary: A companion piece to 'Grasshopper'. Dwalin reflects on his growing feelings for a certain dwarf and his inability to do much about it. Dwalin/Ori, Smut, UST, Angst.


AN: This is a companion piece to Grasshopper focusing on Dwalin and Ori. If you haven't read Grasshopper you probably should to avoid any confusion, though I suppose it's not completely necessary. This is also my first time writing a Dwalin/Ori story. I think these two are ridiculously adorable together.

Pairing: Dwalin/Ori

Warnings: Smut, Angst, UST

* * *

**Torpor**

It was Balin that had crafted his pendant all those years ago. His older brother seemed to have a talent for everything. He was a great warrior, a wise scholar, and a skilled tradesman. Dwalin had been honored to receive it, but he was confused by the engraving on the back. The mighty dwarf had always assumed he'd wear the image of a bison, or a wild cat. Something fierce, and strong, even the image of a mace or anvil would have sufficed. But in all of Balin's great wisdom, he chose a bloody rabbit. Of all things a rabbit! Dwalin was incredibly embarrassed. He had shown no one and instead wore it with no small amount of bitterness, while he proved his worth in battle. He had his entire body tattooed with images displaying his strength and power. If he could not wear his worth on his neck, he would wear it on his skin.

It had been ages since he'd thought on his pendant, but an evening near the beginning of their journey to Erebor reminded him quickly. They were in Rivendell, resting, and Dwalin noticed Dori Nori and Ori whispering amongst themselves in a corner. He'd approached, curious what was the matter, only to discover it was Ori's coming of age. Nori was handing the youngest dwarf his pendant and Ori joyfully took it from him. Dwalin was shocked initially at just how young this particular dwarf was. Not even matured when their journey had started? He had no business coming on this quest. Still Dwalin advanced to congratulate the little thing, it was only right, and maturity was certainly something to celebrate.

He hovered over them for a moment and watched as Ori flipped the pendant around to study it. Dwalin squinted and leant forward further, surprise and disbelief appearing on his face.

"A bear!? A bear, really? You engraved a bear on his pendant?" Dwalin questioned, his tone full of incredulity. He started to chuckle, then found himself bent over in full on laughter. The three brothers looked at him aghast. Dori moved in front of Ori slightly, while Nori folded his arms. Ori just cowered a bit, insecurity written across his face.

"What of it?" Nori asked, clearly angered by the interruption. Dwalin just laughed more.

"As if, this little bit of a thing, could possibly in any way resemble a bear!" Dwalin chortled.

"He's more at home with his mittens and books and writing children's tales, than he ever will be on the battlefield, hardly worthy of the majestic bear," Dwalin continued jokingly. Ori clenched a book tightly to his chest and lowered his head at the comment. Nori grew enraged and pushed the large dwarf away.

"Leave, you have no right! This is none of your business!" he seethed. Dwalin's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over to the youngest dwarf again. Ori looked completely crestfallen, his shoulders slumped and face filled with sadness as he looked upon the pendant in his hand. Dwalin stopped laughing instantly. He let Nori push him away, immediately regretting his words. It was true, he did have no right, especially since his own pendant held an image equally unbefitting of his character. Across the room Dwalin watched as Dori and Nori whispered to their brother and wrapped the pendant around his neck. Ori offered them sad smiles of thanks; though it was evident he was still very upset. Dwalin cursed himself for being the cause of such an expression on little Ori's sweet face. It was an important day, and he'd ruined it for the dwarf.

Later in the evening Dwalin walked through some of the gardens in Rivendell. The moon was beautiful, though he would never admit it. He startled slightly at the sight of Ori sitting amidst flowers and butterflies. The young dwarf had his legs crossed, and his cardigan pulled tight around his body. His book was open in his lap and he held a quill limply in his hand. The dwarf did not write. He sat still, staring blankly at the open pages with a sombre face. Dwalin wondered at why his heart hurt so much at the sight.

He dreamt that night. Vivid, colourful dreams, filled with Ori. The young dwarf was writing, and drawing, and then he turned and looked Dwalin in the eye. But instead of sadness upon his face he was positively radiating with happiness. It filled Dwalin with pleasure and he woke ejaculating to the thought of a simple smile. Dwalin gaped at the ceiling above him for a long while. He hadn't had an erotic dream in over fifty years. And never had something so simple as a smile affected him in such a strong way. He felt slightly perverted. Here he was getting his rocks off over the youngest dwarf in the company. One who had literally just reached maturity. He did eighty push-ups that morning to clear his head.

Dwalin did his best to avoid the young dwarf for the rest of their stay in Rivendell. As luck would have it Nori, Dori, and Ori were all avoiding him as well. This did however give Dwalin ample time study the small dwarf from a distance. He wondered what about him could have possibly captured his attention. Ori wasn't strong, or suited for battle at all. He was quite small statured, much shorter than the rest of them, and far less confident. He had no presence. Heck, the dwarf even fought with nothing but a sling-shot. He did have good aim with it, but really, what could one do with just a sling-shot? Still Dwalin dreamt of the dwarf, and still he woke each morning in various states of arousal.

Dwalin watched as Ori knitted a pair of fingerless gloves on their last evening in Rivendell. His hands moved with ease, twisting wool into a complex pattern. Dwalin couldn't help but think that Ori would be a good parent one day. He imagined the dwarf in a home full of little dwarf babes, all covered in hand-made knits. It brought a smile to the burly dwarf's face. And then at the end of their stay in Rivendell, when Ori gifted the gloves to Bofur, Dwalin couldn't help but wish they had been knit for him instead.

Suddenly Dwalin felt fiercely possessive of Ori, a dwarf he had no right to. He wanted the little thing, to himself. He felt pathetic. He desired, for the first time in his long life, to receive another dwarf's pendant. Of course Dwalin acted no differently, hiding behind his cool and gruff exterior. Not that it mattered much, since Ori did his best to stay far away from the larger dwarf on their journey.

Everything changed on the mountain pass. The company was scrunched together on a tiny ledge, holding on to the rock wall for dear life. Rain cascaded down on top of them and even Dwalin managed to lose his footing several times on the slippery rock beneath his feet. Somehow Ori had ended up right next to Dwalin. The little dwarf was shaking in fear, his thin fingers gripping the rock behind him tensely. Then Dwalin saw him slip. Ori screamed as his feet shot out from underneath him and he lost his balance, the rock ledge beside him crumbling to practically nothing. Dwalin reacted faster than he could think. His strong arm shot out and pressed the smaller dwarf hard against the rock, his fingers digging into the fabric of Ori's jacket. Dwalin gripped him tightly then pulled him towards his body until he gained his footing. Ori was breathing hard and Dwalin thought he might have heard a gasped sob, but it was impossible to tell in the weather. The tall dwarf felt as Ori wrapped his hands around his arm, holding on as though his life depended on it.

As the rocks began to move Dwalin felt those fingers tighten impossibly around him and he was pulling Ori behind him and shielding him with his body. He had jumped with him, and cushioned his fall, making sure the younger dwarf made it to safety. They barely had time to think on it when Dwalin saw Ori dive. The other dwarf had rushed to the edge of the rock ledge, nearly falling to his own death in an effort to save the hobbit. Dwalin's breath caught in his throat. This little dwarf, that he'd thought so fragile and weak, had demonstrated great courage, acting against fear to save another. Dwalin only fell harder.

He vowed to himself in that instant that no matter what, he would see that Ori survived this journey. That no harm would come to him. It did not matter if he could claim Ori as his own, so long as he was safe and happy. In the brief moments before they had dropped into the goblin caves, Dwalin had dreamt of Ori's death. He'd awoken falling, with a sheen of sweat upon his skin, and fear shook him to his very bones.

And for a moment Dwalin thought he had failed, that the young dwarf was about to die. The fear on Ori's face in the goblin caves shook him, and the little one was so far away. But Gandalf, bless his soul, had found them, and they'd escaped relatively unscathed. Dwalin had made sure to not leave Ori's side. He gifted the other his war hammer, and though Ori struggled to lift it, it kept him alive. When the orcs had cornered them, the older dwarf pulled Ori along with him in the trees, and if he pressed a light kiss to the top of Ori's head no one was the wiser, though Dwalin cursed himself for becoming soft in middle age.

It was not until later, atop the carrack when Dwalin was able to truly check on Ori's wellbeing. He had approached the young dwarf apprehensively, knowing they were still not on great terms. Ori stood next to him, startled by his presence, and looked nervously into his eyes.

"Are you hurt, little one?" Dwalin had asked, his voice gruff. Ori shook his head, then seemed to remember himself and moved to return Dwalin's hammer.

"Keep it," he'd ordered, then he reached out a hand and pressed it to Ori's scarf, above where he knew his pendant rest. Dwalin realized that Ori was most suited to wear the image he did upon his neck. For what else could Ori be, other than a sleeping bear, and when he awakened, the sight was a majestic one indeed. Dwalin offered the smaller dwarf a tiny smile, then removed his hand and walked away. He noticed Ori did not move for a long while, his hands gripped tightly around the hammer within them.

It was a relief to have ample nourishment when the company arrived at Beorn's home. The last time they'd eaten so well had been in the Shire in their dear burglar's hobbit hole. Dwalin indulged himself, eating and drinking to his heart's desire. A few days in to their rest, Nori and Dori had approached Dwalin, cornering him in one of the stables. The two dwarves crossed their arms and stared up at him fiercely.

"We still don't like how you treated Ori," Dori spoke and Nori shook his head right along with him.

"Not at all," Nori agreed, the glare he held very intense.

"But," Dori continued, raising a finger.

"We wanted to thank you," Nori stated and Dwalin looked at them both with great confusion.

"For keeping him safe," Dori explained. Dwalin tried to interrupt him, after all how shameful was it that he had been caught protecting a dwarf practically half his size. He was no mother hen.

"We know you have been!" Nori finished, shushing the larger dwarf. The two brothers' expressions dared him to argue, but he stayed silent.

"Thank you mister Dwalin," They said in unison and bowed before him. Dwalin didn't quite know how to react. The two stood, and offered him friendly smiles before they exited the stable. At the door they paused and turned back to look at him.

"Don't you dare hurt him again," Dori seethed with a promise of pain set in his eyes and Dwalin knew he would never test those words. After they had left him in silence Dwalin rest his head against the wall of the stable, his thoughts lost and confused, his only company the ponies around him.

The next day Dwalin found Ori sitting amongst Beorn's gardens and sketching in one of his journals. He seemed content to surround himself with flowers and pretty insects. Dwalin thought Ori was the prettiest of them all. He sneered a bit at the thought. He was hardly acting like the warrior he'd once called himself, instead more like a lovesick maiden. Dwalin's footfalls alerted Ori to his presence and he looked up and covered whatever he had been working on. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at the action.

"What are you drawing?" he inquired and his eyes widened when a soft flush rose upon Ori's cheeks.

"N-nothing," the young dwarf stuttered. His eyes looked nervously away from the larger dwarf.

"Come now, I promise I won't laugh," Dwalin reassured him and he grunted as he found a seat next to Ori on the ground.

"Promise?" Ori asked him, his fingers still splayed out over the pages in front of him and unable to look upon Dwalin's face.

"Promise," Dwalin spoke with more sincerity than he had used in ages. Ori breathed in deep, then uncovered his work, tilting it slightly in the older dwarf's direction. Dwalin did a double take. There on the pages of Ori's book was a portrait of his own image. Dwalin was shocked; it looked like hours had been spent on this work. It was nearly complete; crisscrossing ink hatch work filled the spread. The young dwarf had even accurately represented the tattoos that twisted up his neck and covered his scalp. Dwalin peered up at Ori but the young dwarf was looking away in embarrassment. Dwalin coughed lightly, unsure what to say.

"Am I really so thick-headed?" was what he settled on. Ori turned to look at him and smiled that sweet innocent smile that affected Dwalin so much. Then he looked down again with a little laugh.

"Thickest of them all…," Ori chuckled out and Dwalin felt a grin spread across his face. They spent the rest of the day sitting next to each other and watching as butterflies and bees played amongst the flowers around them. Though if Dwalin was honest with himself, he would admit he spent most of it watching Ori.

The day after they left the comfort of Beorn's home and Dwalin rode next to Ori for a moment. He'd noticed another member of the company donning handmade knit gloves that morning and Dwalin's heart filled with jealousy once more. He brought it up as casually as he could manage.

"I see the hobbit is wearing your knits now," Dwalin spoke, glancing in the Halfling's direction.

"Oh, yes. He showed interest in them, since it's been getting cool in the nights lately," Ori said and his fingers tightened in the scarf around his neck. Dwalin observed the gloves upon Ori's hands, and how they almost completely covered them. It was…endearing, the way the tips of his fingers poked out the ends.

"Hmm…it has been getting chilly out here," Dwalin said, pretending to look up and observe the clouds above them.

"I imagine a nice pair of gloves would help against the bite," he nonchalantly implied. He saw Ori look at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. That night Dwalin was filled with glee as he watched Ori try to hide what he was knitting from his prying eyes. He finally gave up instead focusing on drinking and singing with the other dwarves. Over the next few days Dwalin teased Ori mercilessly, though always in good nature. He made sure the young dwarf constantly had a soft smile on his face, and never a hint of sadness. He'd even taken to helping the dwarf carry his pack on occasion, and assisting him with his chores.

Dwalin vaguely observed as the attitude of the company changed. Their hobbit had a pendant now it seemed, and Dwalin knew Thorin was conflicted about Bilbo just as he was about Ori. Although Dwalin also knew his friend had nothing to worry about, the little hobbit was smitten. He also observed as Kili gave himself to his brother. He participated in the celebrations all the while longing to receive a very specific pendant himself. If anyone noticed they said nothing of it, so Dwalin continued to pine in silence. He'd even given Thorin a vial of the oil he kept upon his person in good humor. Several days later the overwhelming amount of affection amongst their company was getting to him. Every night he listened to the groans and screams of pleasure of others and every night his pent up lust got stronger. It was all becoming far too much.

The morning before they entered Mirkwood Ori had approached Dwalin. He rocked upon his feet for a minute and bit his lip before thrusting a pair of knit gloves in front of the large dwarf.

"I…I finished these last night. I've never made gloves for hands quite your size, s-so I hope they fit," Ori said nervously and looked down at the ground. Dwalin gently took the gloves from Ori and pressed his thick fingers into the soft material.

"A-are…they alright?" Ori asked tentatively, finally looking up at the larger dwarf. Dwalin stared at the gloves, then pulled them on over his armored knuckles. They were a flawless fit. He stretched his hands out in them then held them up.

"Thank you Ori, they're perfect" he said simply, and the grin on the little dwarf's face had Dwalin itching to shove his body against a tree and take him then and there. Of course he didn't and briefly he thought on how he never would.

Their first night in Mirkwood Thorin sent Ori out to find firewood. Dwalin went with him to keep him safe. The little dwarf held several logs in his arms and he chattered incessantly. Dwalin made sure he didn't stray too far and carried some of the heavier pieces of wood. He could barely see Ori in the darkness, though briefly, Dwalin caught a glimpse as a sliver of moonlight reached through the thick trees and illuminated Ori's face. He was smiling while he chatted away, and a powerful feeling coursed through Dwalin's very soul. Before he could stop his body, Dwalin had pulled Ori towards him and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. Logs clattered to the forest floor from Ori's arms, and the young dwarf stood petrified, his body shaking as he looked upon Dwalin's face in surprise.

"M-mister Dwalin?" Ori whispered in a tiny voice. Dwalin reared back in shock.

"I should not have done that. I apologize. Forget it happened," Dwalin voiced quickly and bent to pick up the logs that Ori had dropped. He did not wear the other dwarf's pendant around his neck, and so he had no right to claim his lips in such a way. Dwalin was ashamed of his actions, and ashamed to call himself a dwarf. They finished gathering wood in silence, Dwalin leading the way back to camp.

The next several days might have been tense between them, except they barely had time to think. Spiders had attacked them and imprisoned them in their thick webs, then almost immediately after escaping that they were imprisoned by the bloody elves of Mirkwood. Still Dwalin always looked upon Ori to make sure he went uninjured, though the small dwarf rarely looked back. After they finally escaped in barrels, Dwalin had rushed to find Ori amongst them. The young dwarf looked completely waterlogged. He clung to his barrel, having fallen from it sometime down the river. Dwalin pulled him quickly from the water, checking him over with care. Ori looked up at him and Dwalin was caught in his gaze. Finally Ori flushed and leant forward to rest his head against Dwalin's chest, his small arms wrapping around his back. Dwalin was shaken by the action, but eventually he managed to wrap a strong arm around the other dwarf, his fingers digging into Ori's thick hair.

It felt like they finally had time to breathe. The company relaxed that night, and gathered food and supplies from the woods around them. Dwalin sat in front of the fire pensively, fingering the knit gloves on his hands. Parts of them had come undone during the excitement of the past few days, though they still held together, and Dwalin marvelled at the craftsmanship there. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ori came to stand before him.

"I…I would like if you would accept this, mister Dwalin," Ori spoke shyly and he unlatched the pendant from around his neck and held it before the older dwarf. Dwalin stared at it in complete shock, his eyes resting on Ori's name in Khuzdul. He did not remember standing, or turning the other dwarf. And he did not remember claiming him as his own in front of the company. He did not even remember asking for permission, though he must have, because he now stood in the forest far away from the company, and Ori stood before him timidly. Dwalin could not believe his luck. He wanted to claim Ori's body quickly, and heatedly, but he also did not wish to cause him pain. So Dwalin took a deep breath, removed his weapons and sat upon a stump. He would take this slow and let Ori approach him.

"Strip for me," he spoke, and Ori nervously looked away. The young dwarf's fingers trembled as he began removing his coverings. He removed his thick cloak and scarf, then his boots, his toes digging into the dirt below. He shivered and reached to pull his sweater up but Dwalin stopped him.

"Leave that, and your gloves as well, it is cold tonight," Dwalin spoke and Ori looked at him startled.

"I thought you didn't really care for my knits," Ori whispered.

"When did I say such a thing? I wear your gloves," Dwalin said, though as Ori looked down Dwalin remembered how he had offended the other all those days ago, when he'd first received his pendant.

"I did not mean to insult you. I was careless with my words. I would not wear your knitting at all if I did not like it," Dwalin insisted. Ori pulled on his sweater a bit, then his knit covered fingers reached down to unlace his breeches. As they fell from his hips, Dwalin felt his hardness swell. He unlaced his own breeches and pulled himself from them, stroking his arousal as he watched Ori stand nearly nude before him. The young dwarf gazed upon him. Dwalin was large, everywhere it seemed, and he had the image of an eagle tattooed at the base of his penis, large wings spread across his hips, if you looked through the thick hairs that rest there. Tribal markings ran up the length of the shaft, right to the tip where pre-come dripped. Ori swallowed thickly at the sight and pulled his sweater tightly down to cover his nakedness.

"Come, stand astride me," Dwalin commanded and beckoned the other dwarf with a gloved hand. Ori looked around nervously but did as told, and his body shook as he stretched his legs to either side of Dwalin's.

"Lift your sweater, show me yourself," Dwalin asked. Ori blushed and did as told, unable to look the other dwarf in the eyes. His legs tightened a bit in embarrassment. Dwalin reveled in the sight before him and ghosted his fingers across the back of Ori's thighs. The young dwarf gasped at the feeling, shaky breaths leaving his mouth. Dwalin pushed his hands up and under Ori's sweater to rub at his belly. His thick fingers pressed against the soft skin there and he leant forward to lick at the young dwarf's navel.

"Ah!" Ori gasped out in surprise, and Dwalin hummed and reached into his satchel to remove a vial of clear liquid. Not so different to the vial he'd given to Thorin many days ago. He opened it and generously coated his fingers before lifting one between Ori's spread legs. Ori breathed in quick as he felt the finger press against his entrance, and he groaned as it penetrated his body slowly. Dwalin was oh so careful not to hurt his little prize. He gripped Ori's hip and began to gently thrust his finger within the small dwarf. Ori was pulling his sweater tightly down again to cover his growing arousal and Dwalin chuckled at the sight but found it incredibly attractive all the same. He pressed a second finger inside the other dwarf and Ori shook and lurched forward a bit.

"Hold on to me," Dwalin spoke, and immediately Ori's glove covered hands reached forward to grip at the furs across Dwalin's chest. The young dwarf's face was flushed, his eyes half closed, and his mouth was opened in pleasure. Dwalin couldn't resist tugging him down for a kiss. Ori moaned into his mouth as Dwalin continued thrusting his fingers within him. He spread them slightly, stretching Ori then entered a third, while reaching a hand up under Ori's sweater to rub at his nipples. Ori pulled back from his mouth, hands twisting in Dwalin's pelts. His shoulders quivered and he shook violently atop Dwalin, coming in ropes across his chest. Dwalin thrust his fingers throughout Ori's climax and stroked the skin along his waist. Ori collapsed against him, his knees resting against the stump, and head resting upon Dwalin's shoulder.

"s-sorry," Ori whispered as he looked down between their bodies.

"Don't be," Dwalin hummed in his ear, then he removed his fingers leisurely from Ori's entrance.

"I'll just have to make you come again. Challenge accepted," Dwalin chuckled, then he lifted Ori's hips and held him above his arousal. Ori felt himself being lowered over Dwalin's thickness and he shivered as it prodded wetly at his entrance.

"O-oh," He gushed as Dwalin pressed within him, and his body stretched to accommodate the incredible wideness. He was lowered until his sweater rubbed against Dwalin's body and the entire length had penetrated him. Mercy was he ever tight. Ori couldn't think. He felt so full, and so incredibly aroused. He was hardening again despite having just climaxed. Dwalin waited for a moment, then thrust upwards into Ori's supple body. The young dwarf cried out and grabbed at Dwalin's beard. With each thrust he cried out again and again. Dwalin plunged within him at a quick pace, adoring the noises that escaped Ori's mouth. He pushed hands up into the other dwarf's hair and looked upon the pendant that hung on him. He paused at the sight of his name, hanging from the sweet dwarf's neck, and felt his hardness grow more within Ori's body. The other dwarf squeaked at the feeling and Ori finally looked up into Dwalin's eyes.

They watched each other intensely until Ori gained courage and leant forward to lick at Dwalin's lips. The older groaned heavily and let Ori explore his mouth for a bit before he pushed back, taking control of the kiss. They rocked together like that for a bit longer until Ori felt the knitted gloves Dwalin wore caressing his hips and he shook vigorously atop him in ecstasy.

"M-mister Dwalin!" Ori cried, his voice filled with pleasure as he spilled himself for the second time that night. Dwalin felt Ori's knees press hard into his sides, and he pulled the dwarf's body down firm and thrust up one last time, releasing his seed inside him. He pulsed within Ori for a long while and smiled when his essence dripped from the other dwarf's body in thick dollops. Ori looked completely drained, his body limp against Dwalin.

"Rest, little one," Dwalin whispered and he wrapped Ori in a tight embrace as the young dwarf closed his eyes. He moved their bodies to the forest floor and smiled at the sleeping dwarf. Dwalin hovered over Ori, watching his peaceful face. His hand stroked down the side of the young dwarf's neck, lifting the pendant that lay there. The image of a rabbit stared back at him and he smirked as he let it fall back in place. Dwalin could think of nothing he'd rather see resting against the fair dwarf's neck. And as Dwalin lay down to get some sleep he couldn't help but think that Balin, with his infinite wisdom, had been right once again.

* * *

AN: The rabbit represents many things, including love, growth, rebirth, and esoteric knowledge. The bear is a prolific symbol as it represents two separate sets that coincide with hibernation. It is both feminine and masculine, light and darkness, inaction and action, etc. I thought both animals worked with both dwarves. Torpor is the correct name for a unique type of hibernation occurring in some animals, such as the bear. I will most likely write a Thilbo fic next, though I'm kind of undecided again. There are a few prompts I want to fill still.


End file.
